


Ready To Go (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Prompt : tout le monde pense que Poe et Finn sont en couple ou mariés, mais c’est seulement parce BB-8 va partout en disant qu’ils le sont (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1385786#cmt1385786)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 2





	Ready To Go (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

"Hey mec ! Félicitations !" Jessika frappe Poe sur l’omoplate. "Vous perdez pas temps, hein ?"

Finn sursaute. Poussant sympathiquement Poe avec son épaule, il se tourne vers Jessika. "Euh. Merci. Je suppose ?"

Jessika lui fait un clin d’œil et embrasse Poe sur la joue. "Mais sérieusement ceci dit. Prévenez-nous quand vous vous installez dans de nouveaux quartiers ensemble. J’aimerais vous offrir un cadeau pour votre pendaison de crémaillère." Elle sourit, faisant un signe de la main avant de partir vers là où Rey était en train de donner la raclée à quelques recrues des plus stupides en combat seul à seul.

"Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?" chuchote Poe, encore massant là où Jessika l’avait claqué.

"J’sais pas." Finn haussa des épaules. "Hey, un des gars m’a dit qu’il y aura une pluie de météores ce soir. Tu veux regarder avec moi ?"

Poe se redresse, s’illuminant. "Ouais, j’adorerais. J’apporte ta veste ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi pas. Prends de la bouffe ? J’ai entendu dire qu’il y a un pas mal de marche."

Poe hoche la tête. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, "Alors, je te vois à 20h ?"

"Ouais !" sourit Finn, se penchant pour passer ses bras autour de lui. "Je te vois à 20h !" dit-il avant de courir pour voir Rey tabasser un mec deux fois plus grand qu’elle.

Poe le regarde partir, un air complètement amoureux sur le visage.

Dans le coin, BB-8 se demande combien de personnes en plus il allait devoir leur jeter dessus avant qu’ils ne comprennent finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
